Work vehicles typically include internal combustion engines that require clean air for use within the combustion process. Since many work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant material and other particulates, an air intake system having an effective filter assembly is required. For example, conventional filter assemblies for work vehicles typically include a vortex or cyclone pre-cleaner configured to separate large particulates from the intake air and a porous air filter downstream of the pre-cleaner to provide the final stage of filtering prior to delivering the air into the engine.
To prevent the air filter from clogging, the large particulates separated from the intake air by the pre-cleaner must be removed from the filter assembly. Typically, such particulates are removed from the filter assembly via an outlet port defined in a housing of the filter assembly using a vacuum generated by the exhaust flow from the engine. However, the vacuum generated by the exhaust flow is often insufficient to meet the performance requirements of the filter assembly, thereby causing the air filter to plug within a short period of time. In addition, exhaust-driven aspiration typically creates a flow restriction within the exhaust flow and also leads to an increase in the noise generated by the vehicle. Such aspiration systems also typically require a check valve to prevent a backflow of exhaust gases into the pre-cleaner.
To avoid such issues, fan-driven aspiration systems have been developed that utilize a vacuum generated by the vehicle's cooling fan to remove particulates from the pre-cleaner. However, current fan driven aspiration systems still suffer from many drawbacks. For example, due to the placement and/or configuration of the existing components provided within current fan-driven aspiration systems, the vacuum generated is typically less than optimal. In addition, particulates often become stuck within the tubing extending between the pre-cleaner and the location of the fan.
Accordingly, an air intake system for a work vehicle having improved fan aspiration would be welcomed in the technology.